Harry Potter And The New Students
by MissAmandalynn
Summary: Summary - While Harry is with his horrid relatives and Draco with the horrible Voldemort and his father, 8 teens in Manhattan, NY have just gotten their letters.


**Disclaimer – I Do NOT own the characters of Harry Potter, Aaron Carter or Dream Street, J.K owns the Harry Potter Characters and Scenes. Aaron owns himself and Jesse and Chris own themselves too. Pariss is a made up person but Amethyst is me (Amethyst is my nickname), Haley is my little 'sister' and Shelley is one of my friends.**

**Note - I do not care if this story is made up of Mary Sue's or whatever. It is my story so if you want to read it you'll have to put up with it. I do not care for flames but go ahead and give them to me if you feel like it, they will only be ignored. I will take ideas, compliments and help with what I've done wrong. But please at least TRY to be nice. I'm trying the best I can to write a good story.**

**Chapter One - Letters**

Chris, Amethyst, Pariss, Olivia, Jesse, Aaron, Haley, and Shelley all sat around in Pariss' large bedroom either talking or playing video games. The day so far has been completely boring. Little did they know s that their day was about to get better.

"I'm hungry guys" Aaron grumbled.

"I'll order some pizza then. Anyone else hungry?" Chris asked as he stood up.

"I am" Jesse said as he looked over at his friend of four years.

"Us too!" Haley and Shelley called out.

"Us three!" Amethyst, Olivia, and Pariss chorused.

"Alright then, four pizzas it is...what should I get? Hawaiian, Pepperoni, and Cheese?" Chris asked.

"Yeah" was all that was heard from the seven hungry friends.

Chris laughed and walked out of his sister's bedroom.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"What the hell?" Pariss frowned, looking around her room.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Why is there a bird tapping at your window Pariss?" Aaron asked.

"How the hell should I know, dweeb?" Pariss scowled as she walked to her window and opened it to shoo the bird away. But once she'd opened, it the bird flew in and landed on Olivia's shoulder. She let out a loud screech and tried in vain to get rid of the bird on her shoulder.

"Get the bird off! Get it off, get it off, get it off!!!!!" She yelled. The bird let out a disgruntled squawk and flew over to a chair and perched itself upon it.

"Girl, that ain't no bird! It's an owl!" Haley told her friend.

"Why does it look like it has several envelopes in its talons?" Pariss asked.

"Because it does, my dear little sister" Amethyst smiled and walked over to the owl and took the bunch of letters. She flipped through them and a huge grin spread across her face.

"There's a letter for each of us, they have the addresses of our houses. The weird part is they have the exact room we're in as well," she muttered as she handed them out to everyone. She quickly sat down, tore her letter open and skimmed through it.

"I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry!" She shrieked.

"Isn't that the school Dad keeps telling us about?" Pariss asked.

"Yeah, it is" Amethyst smiled. Everyone else read their letters and soon there was chatter in the recently quiet room.

"Witchcraft?" Haley whispered.

"Wizardry?" Jesse frowned.

"Magic?!" Shelley screeched.

"Yes, magic is real, Mum used to tell me about it all the time before she died. I don't know why any of us didn't get the letters when we were eleven though...we should have..." Amethyst frowned.

"Yeah...now that you mention it, I remember that too! Dad was all weird about the fact that we never got these letters back then." Pariss murmured.

"Well...let's go tell dad then" Chris said, folding up his letter and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Yeah, c'mon guys, we'll go tell everyone's parents afterwards." Olivia sighed as she and her sisters, brother and friends got up and left the room. All thoughts of being hungry erased from their minds.

**Authors Note –** I'm sorry it's so short, the next chapters will be longer, I promise you that. For now this chapter was basically just so everyone got their letters.

**Next Chapter –** Discussions and Shopping

**Blessed Be **

**Amethyst**


End file.
